


survival skills 生存技能

by febbb



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, is this a hallucination or is it real? don't ask me i don't know either
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb
Summary: 一个看起来就像是芬巩的人握着他的手。“我们不做任何你不想要的。”梅斯罗斯要么太聪明，要么是有被害妄想，但是他明白这是句威胁。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 4





	survival skills 生存技能

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [survival skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804840) by [75hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/75hearts/pseuds/75hearts). 



（不是芬巩的）芬巩握着他的手。“我们不做任何你不想要的。”

梅斯罗斯要么太聪明，要么是有被害妄想，但是他明白这是句威胁。他知道敌人是怎么想的，这是在告诉他： _你想要，或者至少装的像点。否则一切都会变得更糟，而这会是你的错。_ 他是个出色的外交官，这意味着他也很擅长伪装。他在敌人的领地里，所以他必须按照他们的游戏规则来，无论怎么他都会输；尽管如此，他还是很擅长。他对芬巩微笑，在他的目光里融化，让自己的手不要颤抖。他倾身亲吻，将堂弟的脸颊托在手中。如果这一切是真的，他会告诉芬巩他爱他，告诉他他当然想要。就这样，他亲得更深。“你真好看。”他低语，眼神柔和，强作欢容。他换了一种说法掩饰他的不信，这不算是假话。他拒绝为了敌人的娱乐而撒谎。

听到这个，芬巩脸上露出一个微笑，把手插进梅斯罗斯发间——短发，他还记得索伦剪短他的头发，而他够不到他，也没法转身反抗。梅斯罗斯必须强迫自己贴近，而不是畏缩。芬巩拉近他，他们又开始接吻。

梅斯罗斯知道他们不能永远亲下去，敌人不会满足于这个的。作为芬巩，他会装作很满足，因为不然就会破坏人设了；但他不会真正满意，然后他就不会假装自己是芬巩了。无论有多厌恶这点，他都不能否认，敌人现在对他很和善；所以他必须给他他想要的。他抽开身，开始解芬巩的上衣，一路向下吻去，吮吸他的锁骨，听见芬巩在他唇下发出细微的声音。他很小心，让自己看起来不是太机械，也不让意识抽离飘远，无论那听起来多么诱人；敌人要求他“想要”，而他知道失败的后果，所以他露出他最充满欲望的眼神，让动作带上近乎绝望般的渴求。他很幸运自己是个好演员。

梅斯罗斯笨拙地单手拉下他的裤子，芬巩轻声呻吟。梅斯罗斯小心地在他大腿上舔舐。芬巩把手放在梅斯罗斯头上。“Oh，Maitimo…这太快了，你确定你已经准备好了吗？我不想伤害你，你的伤，没……你是不是……”

“我像所有其他事情一样确定，”梅斯罗斯背诵道，小心地在说话时加入气声。他很好的学会了既让自己听起来可信，又技术上没在说假话。敌人能眼睛都不眨的 _向他_ 说谎，没有丝毫心理负担，但是他却是费诺之子，即使是现在，他依然牢牢保留着自己的自尊。接下来开口的时候他让声音听起来有一丝小心的，不确定的软弱，这样当他不小心流露出真正的厌恶的时候能有个掩饰的借口：“只要你仍然想要我。”

“ Maitimo——你不可能真的——无论你看起来怎样，经历过任何事，做过任何事，我都会依然爱你。就算我的父亲在领导我们穿越冰峡的途中遇难，就算在澳阔泷迪的是我的姊妹，我都会依然爱你。我不应该，我知道我不应该，但是——没有任何你能做的，在这整个世上没有任何你能做的，会让我不再想要你。” 芬巩的声音里有种不经掩饰的脆弱感，梅斯罗斯几乎被感动了——直到最后一句话；他又听到了那个威胁，提醒， _没有任何你能做的。_ 它像石头一样坠在胃里。他吞咽并装出一个颤抖的笑容，一副崇拜的神情，他的手指无比轻柔地抚过下身的坚硬，而（不是芬巩的）芬巩，（敌人扮演的）芬巩屏住了呼吸，肋骨在皮肤下清晰可见。

梅斯罗斯知道要尽可能地延长这个。这是深入骨髓的生存技能。索伦能够被这娱乐的时间越长，他最终不可避免的褪去幻象，施加缓慢可怕的折磨的时刻也就会更迟到来。或者比这些更糟的，当索伦从他口中得不到任何消息而无比挫败，最终换成魔苟斯站在他面前而告终的时刻。因此，梅斯罗斯微笑，挑逗，用舌尖沿着芬巩的身体描摹。芬巩在他身下弹动颤抖着。

“Oh, Maitimo—oh—fuck—”

不过，他能挑逗多少也是有限度的，之后索伦就会感到恼火。梅斯罗斯明白这一点，在逼近极限的时候，他将他的长度全数含入嘴里，直抵喉咙，在上下吞吐的时候努力放松。芬巩双眼睁大，惊讶了片刻，然后脸上渐渐浮起惊恐。他意识到了这意味着什么。在维林诺，梅斯罗斯也尝试过几次，每次都咳嗽不已，几乎呕吐。他们认为不必过于勉强，其他做法已经足够让人满足。他不是和芬巩一起学会的，背着双方的父母，身处安全的提里昂。是安格班教会了他。

但是没有时间揭示这个事实了，梅斯罗斯正有节奏的吮吸着，舔舐着，在每次动作快变得太机械的时候停下来。而且，他提醒自己，这并不是什么新的认识，而是嘲讽，是假象。索伦并不是第一次知道这个；索伦在表演；这正是索伦教会他的。对他来说，这一切毫无新意。芬巩眼中涌起的泪水看起来无比真实，但是这并不重要。他脸上烦恼不安和快感交织的复杂表情并不重要。它们不重要，因为它们是 _假的_ 。

梅斯罗斯闭上了眼睛。他用鼻子保持呼吸，上下吞吐。他甚至记得装作享受这一切。

最终，一切结束了。（不是芬巩的）芬巩再次握住他的手，吻掉了梅斯罗斯的嘴唇上的浊液。梅斯罗斯试图为他微笑。

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 对于本篇“芬巩”的真实身份，作者没有给出确定的答案，而是交给读者想象和决定。
> 
> 读者评论：
> 
> 这真是让人心痛：梅斯罗斯坚信这并不是真实的，如果他不合作，他就会遭受更大的痛苦。而且我觉得如果那真的是芬巩，会更让人心痛。因为他一定会惊恐不已，并为了“强迫”他这么做而感到无比内疚。
> 
> 作者回复：
> 
> 是的，如果他确实是芬巩，那么他处于一种不可解的死循环里，因为如果他说“不不不说真的如果你不愿意那我也不想做”，在梅斯罗斯那里只会听起来像是“你的表演技巧还不够好，下次装像点，否则你会为此付出代价”。而且梅斯罗斯一直努力有意识的误导芬巩，试图让他根本意识不到他不想要。导致最后的情况是，如果两方都明白在发生什么，那他们都会拒绝，但是相反他们都在积极参与 。对于他们两个人来说，这确实是一个悲剧场景。
> 
> （就个人而言，我认为我更喜欢这种情况，因为这种戏剧性的讽刺感很棒。但是我也很喜欢把它写得模棱两可，让两种身份都有可能，而且我们作为读者并不比梅斯罗斯更加确定。这种情况很糟糕有一部分原因是因为，梅斯罗斯有可能是对的。而他想要弄清楚这点的话无论如何都冒着被折磨的巨大风险。）


End file.
